


DIY Soojin's Studio Choom

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Exclusive dance cover for Shuhua, F/F, Fluff, Soojin seductive, Soojin studio choom, but DIY, shuhua being a VIP, slight mishu, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Shuhua missed Soojin's live performance of her 'Got It' cover on Studio Choom, so she requested Soojin to do it in front of her inside their dorm instead. :,D
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	DIY Soojin's Studio Choom

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Soojin's Studio Choom Dance cover that was previously uploaded. Please stream it to 1M in 24 hours, okay!?
> 
> [[Artist Of The Month] 'Got It' covered by (G)I-DLE SOOJIN(수진) | December 2020 (4K)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_m2j9lvTig)

"SEO. SOO. JIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!"

The piercing shriek of the maknae traveled until the kitchen where Soojin and Miyeon, who just recently woke up around a few minutes ago, were having their morning coffee, and were still in their sleepy state. Hearing the alarming yell, however, the dancer suddenly yelped in surprise and quickly scrambled on her feet to ran towards Shuhua's room, tripping somewhere on the sofa and letting out a soft _'ouch'_ before she continued hopping her way, unmindful of the pain on her stubbed toe.

Miyeon, on the other hand, remained on her seat and yawned, sipping her brewed coffee while staring at Soojin's untouched, and now ignored one. She didn't want to compete with Soojin's abrupt reflexes when it comes to their maknae, knowing full well that the dancer was whipped enough to dash at lightning speed even with Shuhua's smallest and softest whine. Besides, Miyeon already had an idea anyway why Shuhua was currently freaking out. It probably had something to do with yesterday's release of Soojin's studio choom dance cover.

"SOOOOJJJIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!! OH MY GOD, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BREATHE, FOR REAL!!"

Upon hearing another of Shuhua's yell, Miyeon just chuckled.

It's definitely about the dance cover.

"Shuhua!? Are you okay!?"

Soojin slammed the door open while her hand clutched on her stubbed toe. Her eyes searched frantically for the maknae in worry before her face twisted in slight confusion when she saw Shuhua's flustered expression, mouth covered by her hand and eyes wide like she was watching something... Illegal.

"What are you–"

"Soojin!!!!" Shuhua squealed once again, earning a scrunched up face from Soojin, who practically flinched back with the noise.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my good lord! This is insane!"

Soojin walked beside Shuhua to peek on her phone and see what's making the maknae go haywire. When she realized Shuhua was literally going crazy over her dance cover released earlier, she blushed. Hard.

"God, Soojin, you're really the definition of temptation! I thought your 7 rings already killed me for like, ten times. But this!" Shuhua then faced Soojin while she pointed on her screen, the dance cover still playing on it. "This literally got me so... So...." She blushed, unable to utter the word. It's not like it's forbidden, given that she had been confessing to Soojin ever since their trainee years. But she knew there's a difference between fluff and suggestive admittance.

"It's sensual. Fits your genre," Shuhua reconciled instead, though the pink blush did color up her cheeks.

Noticing the embarrassed face of the maknae, Soojin couldn't help but smirk and feel slightly proud of herself. Though ashamed, she couldn't deny that Shuhua definitely made her feel so good, and perhaps a little playful, too.

"Did it turn you on?" She whispered seductively in Shuhua's ears. "I hope I did a great job, seducing... Girls."

If Shuhua thought she wouldn't be d-wording again, she was oh-so-wrong! The way Soojin's lips brushed along her ear, and the way the dancer's hot breath tickled her skin, causing goosebumps to emerge on the back of her neck, arms, and practically all over her body; Shuhua honestly felt incredibly bothered and hot not only from the way blood was rushing up to her face, but also from down below and in between her legs, where she could feel Soojin's hand lightly caressing her thigh slowly, leisurely---

"SOOJIN!!!!!!"

Shuhua instantly threw herself back and away from Soojin as far as possible, blushing madly and rambling incoherent words as she tried to calm her raging hormones down.

"Asdfghjk!!! What are you doing!?" She blabbered, swatting her hands excessively in front of her face.

This caused Soojin to break into fits of laughter, wiping away a tear from the side of her eye while she held her stomach as she watched Shuhua cover her bashful expression. She calmed down a few seconds later, but small giggles still escaped her lips while Shuhua, on the other hand, remained abashed.

"Stop making fun of me!" Shuhua whined, but that only amused Soojin more than anything, which earned a light slap from the maknae.

Finally having enough of teasing the Taiwanese, Soojin finally stood up from the bed and chuckled when she looked at Shuhua, who's balled up in the corner with her hands covering her face. Soojin could still see the red color on Shuhua's ear, which made her smirk, but she decided to spare the maknae anyway.

"Kids," Miyeon called, standing casually at the entrance with a smirk. "Having fun?"

Soojin shrugged in response. Her playful aura quickly diminished and was replaced with a neutral one. This wondered Shuhua the most; how Soojin could easily switch from playful to downright abrasive or nonchalant.

Nevertheless, Shuhua, having brought back to her senses upon Miyeon's arrival, quickly shook her head and breathed out a deep sigh she never realized she was holding.

"Just watching something," she replied, turning off her phone and tossing it aside.

"Soojin's dance cover, huh," Miyeon teased further. "How was it? Did it make you–"

"Hush!!" The Taiwanese quickly interrupted. "What was that? Who are you? You pervert!" She mimicked Miyeon's script from her web drama.

The eldest was quite pleased instead of irritated; hence, continuing the act, she replied, "What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and pouted, pretending to sulk.

Getting the cue, Shuhua grinned. "Yah, Cho Miyeon!" She called, making her way in front of her. She tried to recall what the next line was, but she might've jumbled it up already, so she just decided to blurt out whatever. "Do you like me?"

Miyeon could see Soojin's pressed lips at the corner of her eye, a dark aura suddenly surrounding the dancer while Soojin glared at her. She internally smirked to herself and decided to push Soojin further.

Cupping Shuhua's cheeks in between her palms, Miyeon leaned closer, her tall nose brushing against Shuhua's cute ones. Suddenly, she felt the room getting heavy. Either from Shuhua's sudden gay-panic or Soojin's enraged aura, she doesn't really know.

"Miyeon unnie I—" Shuhua stuttered, causing Soojin to breathe in loudly upon hearing the Taiwanese call Miyeon _'unnie.'_

"Shall we get together again tomorrow?" Miyeon continued, then pinched Shuhua's cheeks for the finale.

"Yah!" Shuhua complained, albeit blushing madly.

"You're so cute!" Kissing Shuhua's cheeks to conclude her act, Miyeon glanced at the glaring Soojin first before she reverted her eyes on Shuhua, who's now redder than earlier.

"Why are you here?" Despite Soojin trying her best to sound curious, her voice elicited hostility and irritation instead. Still, Miyeon understood.

"I came to call you for breakfast. Your coffee's cold now since you came up," Miyeon replied casually, moving herself away from Shuhua.

Soojin quickly took the opportunity to stand beside the Taiwanese and snake her hand around the maknae's waist. Miyeon just smirked. She wouldn't really deny that she's fond of the maknae, perhaps even more than what friends should feel for each other. But she also knew her limitations. After all, Soojin had been getting quite possessive of Shuhua recently. Even going as far as flexing their Polaroid to the public to announce her claim of territory subtly.

"I'm going out with Minnie today," Miyeon announced, already making her way out of their dorm. "Make sure to clean up your dishes and the dorm, you lazy asses!"

Soojin internally scowled but also sighed in relief once Miyeon's presence was gone. Still, she took a side glance at the Taiwanese to check if she's still not over the eldest's charms. Thankfully, Shuhua had long moved on and had her puppy eyes looking back at Soojin already.

"Can you dance in front of me with that Got It cover?" Shuhua asked with sparkling eyes.

"What?"

"I'll prepare the table!!"

"What!?" Soojin repeated. This time, however, she sounded more bewildered.

"Please? Miyeon's going out anyway. And I didn't have the chance to watch your performance live! If you told me before, I would've visited the studio to support you..."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you..." Soojin rolled her eyes.

"So you could show it to me privately?"

"No! Oh my god!" Came Soojin's baffled response. "What are you? A VIP?"

"Of course!"

Shuhua grinned confidently, wrapping her arms around Soojin's waist and clung to her like a Koala.

"Please?" She pleaded, this time, using more aegyo to attack Soojin.

Soojin loudly let out an irritating grunt. But deep inside, she was honestly excited, and perhaps, slightly looking forward to seducing the maknae.

The thought was quickly erased in Soojin's mind as she blushed and pushed Shuhua off of her. There's no way she's planning to do something on Shuhua now, does she?

"We could go further than me just watching, you know?" Shuhua suddenly suggested, playfully wiggling her brows up and down before she ran back towards the kitchen, Soojin yelling behind her and was now the one who's extremely shy and embarrassed.

The older girl took a few breaths before she calmed down; the fast beating of her heart and the blood quickly rising to her face made her feel lightheaded. She wasn't the one who's supposed to feel like this; she ought to seduce Shuhua and not make herself too obvious. Regardless, her feelings for the maknae were growing at an incredible rate, and despite not confessing back yet to her, she's fully aware of how her actions often speak louder than her words.

She wondered why Shuhua hadn't asked her yet about it, though.

Maybe she could squeeze that question later while she dances.

"I didn't agree to do that in front of her, and on top of the table, did I?" She muttered. "God, Shuhua, what have you done..."

Feeling her heart about to burst out of her chest, she made her way back to Shuhua, who had this playful grin already on her face while proudly showing the clean, and empty table.

_'She was serious!?'_

"You're kidding me." Soojin blurted out in disbelief, but a smirk had already pulled the sides of her lips.

"I just obeyed Miyeon's instruction to clean up, you know?" The maknae winked.

"Oh, we're really about to clean up after this..." Came Soojin's deep and husky reply before she sensually sat on the table. "Prepare yourself, Shuhua ya."

With that, Shuhua instantly smirked and settled herself on the chair before she replied, "You don't really have to tell me."

**[Secret Folder] DIY Soojin Studio Choom ‘Got It’ Dance Cover exclusively for Shuhua to enjoy ft. their dining table.**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!


End file.
